monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Cael Kasbiel
Cael is a 2018 introduced character by London. He is a supporting character in the most recent storylines about life and times at Flaunt High. __TOC__ Biography Theos Cael Kaspiel, though he only goes by Cael, is the seventeen year old son of an Angel couple. He has medium leangth blonde hair, a deep tan, and he typically wears semi-trendy outfits. Though most of the time, he just throws on whatever he sees first. Since his wardrobe is pretty basic, color blocking for Cael, is very easy. He almost never has issues with clothes mismatching. Cael's parents are very well off, when compaired to the genreal, average of most monsters income, and savings. This lets Cael attend SI, a premerire private school for the children of Boo Yorks biggest and most wealthy families. Though Cael's parents are not one of the top 13 famillies, Cael, suceeded in qualifying to get into the school, and his parents had the money to pay for it. Some of the monsters at SI do not approve of Cael's attendance, while others think he's cool and want him to stay. Cael, though he isn't a popular monster, isn't un popular either. He typically gets along with most monsters, though the ones he doesn't get along with have to submit to his 'authority'. If one student makes one wrong move, Cael has been known to subtly threaten to blackmail them, and has done this various times. Cael, is a more reserved monster, he mostley listens more then he speaks and observers other monsters behavior, which is why blackmailing comes so easy to him. There isn't tons of stuff that happens at Skullington Institue that Caels don't know about, whether he over hears something, makes conclusions himself, or collects information from others. Cael also is a renowned blogger, though no one knows it is his blog they read. Cael secretly write The Premeir, a gossip blog. Most people beleive another SI student, Jezz, is the actual author. People suspect Jezz because she is a very exrtoverted ghoul, and typically shares most secrets or any dirt she might have on someone with others anyway. She is kind of obnoxious and ditsy, which is why people suspect her as the blog's author. History Before Skullington Cael's parents, an Angel couple, were both well off, when they started their careers. Cael's father, a firefighter, and his mother a police man, both in the Human world. They both hid their monster identities, as they could hide their wings, and other then their wings they look like regular humans. Finally, Cael's father was exposed. They all knew that they couldn't keep their scaritage a secret for forever, though they didn't think they would be exposed as quickly as they were. The Kaspiel's moved into the monster section of New York, Boo York. There they purchased a house. Cael was sent to a middle school, while his parents went out and searched for new jobs. His father took a position at a fire department district, and his mother eventually was hired by a law firm, using her history in crime as a basis. Their new jobs took them away from the house most of the time. Which impacted Cael's life significantly, he ended up not having an amazing relationship with eiher of his parents, at least he never had the level of friendship that he wanted to have with them. However, when they did have time, they would teach him tricks about their previous jobs and industries. This is how he learned to detect messages through body language, and also if someone was lying or not. Cael realy did love an appreciate his parents. He knew that they tried their best to help him grow up. Eventually, Cael went into highschool, where his parents did have to pull some strings to get Cael accepted to Skullington Institute. Skullington Institute Many monsters didn't approve of Cael's acceptence to Skullington, which immediatly put Cael in a defensive addutude. He felt as though he really didn't have more friends, and that he needed to protect himself. Both of which he aquired, and suceeded in. Cael began creating connections, around the school. He learned most of the students names, including the highschool's hiarchy. They were his main threat, the sons and daughters of the most powerful monsters in Boo York. The main families being: '' *Ptolemys *Dymonds *Kings *Skullingtons *Stones *Crocs *Bloodsuckers '' These monstes always got their way, they were not someone to irritate. Though, his parents had pulled tight strings to get Cael into the school, he felt as though he might be kicked out. These teenage monsters did have very, very high opinions and leverage with their parents about who they wanted and didn't want at school. Among these was a ghoul named Cristie Dymonds, the resident It-girl of the school. This Queen Bee, is the heiress of a fortue of literal diamonds, and is also the common denominator of most of the gossip around the school. Cael wanted to stay at SI, so he decided that he needed to get the upper hand against Cristie somehow. Cael started a blog, called The Premier, where he focused on the main drama around Skullington Institute. This being, most of the drama surrounding Cristie, her name was freuquently featured. No one knows Cael is the author of the blog, he essentially played his cards right, so that the readers would think the author was another monster, a ghoul named Jezz. No one has figured out Cael's secret, and no one mentions the blog to Jezz because they assume she will deny it anyways. The Premier was Cael's way at getting control and leverage around the highschool, be it whoever he published about, he would usually keep the best and most important dirt to himself and use that as leverage for blackmail. Angelic Romance Cael wasn't officially the type for romance, though during one summer after his Sophomore year of highschool, he attended a camp across the country. There he met many new friends, ones that he didn't have to worry about blackmailing. Two monsters in particular stood out, Angelique Agathangelus and her brother Angelo Agathangelus. They were both the children of another Angel couple. Cael's wasn't romantically interested in either of them at first, yet they were both romantically interested in Cael. Though they both thought they were being indescreet about their interests, they both knew their sibling's feelings. Cael figured their secret out very quickly, but then he started playing with them. Eventually, he started showing some romantic interest in Angelo. They kept in contact for the next school year. After Cael's junior year of highschool, during the summer, he decided to travel and visit Angelo for a few weeks. During this time, they started officially dating, and have been going strong ever since. Cael has even considered requesting that his parents move so he could live closer to Angelo. Even if they don't, Cael plans to move closer to him, after high school graduation. Then everything changed. Angelo, believed Cael was hooking up with his sister and became jealous. Clearly, Cael was truly in love with Angelo, and would never think to ever break their relationship. Angelique felt differently. She hated Angelo, because he won Cael, and she was left with literally nothing. (Sorry Tempest Thunderglaive, you weren't enough for her - clearly she's blind). Angelique started acting very openly flirty again towards Cael, even in front of Angelo. Angelo started to catch on, even though Cael, wasn't having any of it. HE didn't like Angelique anymore. He really always had preferred Angelo. Finally, Angelique had convinced Angelo, that Cael was cheating on him, and tried to rape her. Angelo was furious, though this was a lie, he started planning his own revenge on his boyfriend. During a sleepover they were having with each other, Cael fell asleep. Cael typically wouldn't just fall asleep, however, Angelo had drugged him, so he could complete his master plan. Angelo was prepared. He had stashed a saw under his bed, so he went to work. Cael was knocked out cold, he wouldn't feel the pain, and he wouldn't wake up. Angelo proceeded to cut off his wings, leaving Cael flight-less. Relationships Family Cael's Mother A police officer, who was exposed as a monster. Afterwards, she moved with her son, Cael, and her husband into the Monster sector of New York, Boo York. There she became a lawyer, and ahs began climing the 'food chain' at the firm she works for. Cael's Father Cael's father was a regular fireman before his family was exposed as being monsters. From their, he moved into Boo York and began his previous career in the monster sector. Romance Cael is a single babe angel (he is LOOKING for someone right now!!!) He has an ex, another angel...ya that's a story Friends OPEN2FRIENDS Enemies Cristie Dymond The current Queen Bee of Skullington Institute, Cael and Cristie don't get along at all. ---- Outdated (Page not fully complete, previous information, some outdated, is below) Character- Appearance: '''Theo Kasbiel is the son of an Angel. He is tall and has fair skin. His hair is blonde. And his eye color changes. He has long eagle-like wings, which can fold along his back. However, he can fly with them, and he can fly very far distances. He commonly doesn't identify as a member of the 'in-crowd' or the 'out-crowd'. Most everyone likes him. '''Personality: Most people do like and approve of him. He is not the life of the party, but he isn't a loner either. He loves good jokes and laughing and having a good time. However, he is still very refined but laid back at the same time. Monster Backstory: There are not many details about his backstory. In fact, he personally doesn't even know who his father or mother is. He doesn't even know which of his parents are an angel, or if both are. The only thing he knows about how he was born/created is that he woke up one day, and he was laying in a cloud. Then the cloud disappeared and he fell to the earth. That is also how he learned to fly, however, according to Theo flight came naturally to him. Relationships- * Mother (unknown): possibly an angel or a human. * Father (unknown): possibly an angel or a human. * (TBD) Category:LondonSpear Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Angel Category:Flaunt High